Russian Roulette
by hieilover2005
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Russian Roulette**

Summary: It was never easy for me to say good-bye, but after that one day, that one horrible day, I had to leave…I had to leave the so called "Island Of Happiness" for good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Also the story will jump between different character's POV and third person if I get lazy.

* * *

-Chelsea's POV-

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes."

"You know he didn't mean any harm by it…"

"It doesn't matter, Mirabelle." I said putting my clothes in my giant suitcase that I had dragged out of the attic, my dog sitting at my feet, "He still did it and I am done playing this stupid game that he likes to play with me." I heaved the suitcase up walking past the short rotund women as I opened the door, only to have rain blown in my face, and the thunderclap above me. I pulled my blanket tightly around me as I stepped into the storm, my dog barking as she ran ahead of me to the entrance of the ranch, I followed after her quickly, my boots making a loud splashing sound in the mud and leaving the imprints in the ground.

"Chelsea!" I looked up to see Elliot and Natalie running towards me, Elliot grabbing my heavy suitcase from me, "Chelsea you can't leave!" Elliot said as the thunder rumbled above us I looked into his eyes which were filled with hurt once he had found out about my departure. I said nothing to him as I ran down the pebble path that Gannon had built for me when I wanted an upgrade from the gravel, my dog was still ahead of me at the dock, her loud voice barking at the top of her lungs.

"Hurry Chelsea!" Chen called as he held the rope to the boat that was being tossed by the waves, "I'm coming!" I said running to him as I ran, I tripped on the plank as I was ready to brace for the impact a strong hand gripped my upper arm tightly, I turned to meet the gray-eyed, silver haired, cowboy hat wearing man that I was hoping to avoid.

"Vaughn…" I choked on the words as he looked down at me, silent as usual, I ripped my arm away as I picked up my dog jumping onto the boat as fast as I could so he could not see the tears forming in my eyes. As I sat in the cabin, Chen, Elliot, and Natalie put my suitcases on the boat, as Vaughn stood, motionless, looking at the window I was looking out. I turned my back closing my eyes as I felt the tears build up behind my eyelids, my dog whimpered, licking my face as they started to fall down my red colored cheeks.

"That's everything Captain!" Chen yelled as he jumped off the boat to the dock with the others. I looked out the window to see that Taro, Felicia, Denny, Lanna, Regis, Gannon, Eliza, Charlie, Shea, Waka, Julia, Mirabelle, Pierre, Mark and _Sabrina_ had joined Chen, Natalie, Vaughn and Elliot at the dock to watch the boat depart. As I watched most of them wave I saw Sabrina hang her head, Regis had a smirk on his face, and Vaughn had started to walk off the dock, a pissed off Julia right behind him at this point.

I stared out that window as long as I could, not knowing where I was going, not knowing what I was going to do, and not caring because all I wanted was to get away from Vaughn and _Sabrina. _I stared until the "Island of Happiness" had disappeared from my view. It was a new chapter in my life and I was going to make the best of it whether I wanted to or not, even if that meant moving on, meeting someone else, and _FINALLY_ being happy. A sigh escaped my lips as I laid down in the bed, more tears forming, I put my dog down on the ground, pulled the pillow close to me, and cried like I had never cried before.

-Julia's POV-

"VAUGHN!" I yelled running after him man was I ever pissed! How dare he do this to Chelsea who had done nothing but care about him, and took care of him whenever he got sick?

"VAUGHN!" I yelled again grabbing his arm roughly as he turned around, his eyes now a deep purple color, "What?" he snapped taking me aback slightly, but that was not going to save him from the chewing out he was about to receive, "What is your problem!?" I yelled as he rolled his eyes in his 'here we go again' attitude he developed suddenly, "How dare you do that to Chelsea! You say your going to marry her then you go and say your going to marry SABRINA!" Vaughn looked down at me as he glared then walked away from me again.

"UGH! FINE!" I yelled after him as I stormed back to my house and slammed the door shut. I sometimes wondered about him, he was always so quiet; he never talked to anyone as much as he had talked to Chelsea who had finally cracked his shell. The two of them were always together, there were even times I wouldn't see Vaughn, because he would always go straight to Chelsea's house whenever he came to the island. Then there was Sabrina…

Sabrina had been Chelsea's best friend at one point, she would always stop by to say hi to her, and it always perplexed everyone as to why she would go out of her way to say hi to Sabrina. Then we all figured it out, Chelsea was way too nice to everyone, when we first came to the island she was like a giddy little girl, always jumping up and down when someone new came. I mean sure, Chelsea was a healthy competition for every girl here, including Natalie and I, Pierre and Elliot had huge crushes on Chelsea but unfortunately Natalie and I are not ones to just lay down and quit. The three of us would make a game out of it, it was so bad that it even became a joke to us, Natalie, Chelsea, and I were like glue and paper none of us left the others side. Well…that was until Chelsea developed her love sick puppy crush on Vaughn, who would wander over and make it seem like a harmless visit to see the ranch, when it really wasn't a harmless visit to see the ranch.

Vaughn would be gone for hours at a time, to the point where my mother and I had to start asking around town where he was, we did not expect him to be with Chelsea. Then again, we did not expect him to be with Sabrina either…how that day went…I would never forget. None of us had seen Chelsea that heartbroken in her life and I hope to never see her that heart broken again.

-Vaughn's POV-

She was gone.

She was really gone….

I stood in front of the now vacant ranch that had been occupied by someone who was special to this island.

Someone who was special to me…

She left because of me.

And no one let me live it down, including Julia who was her best friend.

The only reason I was at the ranch was because Mirabelle told me to get the horse, sheep, chickens, and cows that she had left behind. I walked past the cultivated field that had fruits and vegetables planted in the ground that still needed tending to, no one had been given the job to watch them. When I pushed open the stable, the brown horse lifted her head, and neighed trotting over to me, I put my hand on her head as she nudged me with her nose.

"You're coming home with me." I said taking her reigns as I jumped on her bareback; she started hoofing the ground as I held the reigns tightly in my hands leading her out the door. The young horse began snorting, as if she knew I was the one who was responsible for her master to leave her behind just as the other animals had treated me the day before when I made a final visit before she left. As I lead the horse down the pebble path I turned her to the right towards Mirabelle's farm, the horse still snorting and letting out tiny protesting neighs until I jumped down from her back. Mirabelle came out of the house, looking upset, as I slapped the leather reigns into her hand, "That's the last of them." I said turning to leave, "Vaughn," I turned my head towards her slightly so she knew I was listening, "the least you could have done was apologize to Chelsea." I turned my head around towards the front as I walked away.

No one knew how much I regretted my decision.

No one knew that every time I returned to that house to get the animals I wanted to cry, despite it being against my nature.

Just like now…

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Russian Roulette ch. 2**

Disclaimer: same as last except I kinda own Molly (Chelsea's Cousin) but not really.

* * *

-Chelsea's POV-

I was sleeping soundly until I started feeling the boat toss and turn on the ocean, my dog whimpered, jumped off the bed and hid under it as I stood trying to keep my balance in the rocky waves. As I stood the boat began raising in the air, I held on for dear life, as everything started sliding either backwards or forewords which was when a crew member came down, holding onto the doorway.

"We're going towards Harmonica Town! We can't continue straight in this storm!" he yelled over the sound of thunder crashing above us as the boat began sliding down the wave as we held on for dear life, my dog now barking madly.

"That's fine!" I yelled back, "I just want to get off this boat in one piece!"

The crewmember disappeared as I stumbled back from the doorway to my cot. I had never gotten seasick, but I felt as if I was going to be at that instant so I laid down and closed my eyes until I was fully asleep again.

-Vaughn's POV-

Instead of it being a day it felt like weeks, months even, that Chelsea had left.

Each day just dragged on and felt never ending.

I promised Chelsea that I would marry her, but…I didn't feel like waiting. Why I will never know.

Every time I return to the island from the mainland on the two days I am there, I feel as if everyone has shunned me. All I get are looks of hatred and anger instead of the looks I used to get when it had been announced Chelsea was going to marry me. I had too much on my mind I felt slow, lethargic almost, and everyone noticed I was on auto-pilot just trying to make it through each day.

"Vaughn…VAUGHN!" I snapped out of my daydreaming state to see Julia handing me a chick, "Here!" she snapped as I looked at her, "Bring it to Chelsea's farm to eat. It hasn't eaten in a day." I looked down at the fuzzy yellow chick that chirped helplessly as I sighed beginning my walk to the abandoned farm. I stroked the chick's head as it chirped again while walking up the pebble path to the farm, where it started fluffing itself, and started chirping happily as I put it down.

The chick chirped and ran around the farm grounds pecking at the grain that was left on the ground. I looked to the right to see the crops on the farm plot starting to whither away, when they were healthy before.

It was all my fault…

-Chelsea's POV-

When I woke up I was on the back of a horse drawn wagon, I sat up startled looking at the man who was leading the horse, and he looked back and smiled.

"Oh, your awake." He said as I looked at him, blinking against the sunlight, "I would have woken you up earlier but the captain said to leave you be."

"Where am I?" I asked as he looked at me, "Your in Harmonica Town." He answered as I blinked, "Harmonica Town?" I sounded like a parrot repeating the name again, but the man chuckled, "Yes, Harmonica Town." Why had the name sounded so familiar? Wait a minute, now I remember! "Do you know someone named Molly?" The man laughed as he looked at me, "Of course! Molly is new in town too, but she came a little before you. Why?" "Molly's my cousin." I said as he looked at me, kind of suspiciously, obviously Molly and I look nothing alike but it was the truth.

The man turned and didn't say another word as I sighed slumping down in the back as he pulled up to a semi-nice farm where a girl was tilling the fields, a little dot flying around her field, was that a sprite? As I sat up more I noticed that there was a man there with silver hair, and a marking on his face, I nearly froze as he looked up then nudged my cousin pointing at the man driving the wagon. My cousin stood walking over to him, "Hello Cain! How can I help you?" she asked with a smile as the man addressed as Cain jumped down from his seat, "This girl claims she's your cousin." Molly rose an eyebrow at him as I jumped down from the wagon.

"CHELSEA!" Molly yelled excitedly running over to me, almost knocking me over, "Hi Molly." I said as she squeezed me half to death while my dog ran around her barking excitedly. Molly bent down and picked up my dog as she attacked her face with kisses, she laughed putting her back down, "Molly." The man said as she turned around, "I should get going." "Oh." Molly said with a frown on her face, "Alright, I'll see you later." The man walked away as Molly watched him leave she sighed before turning to me again with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting you to come to Harmonica Town!" she said looking behind me, "Where's Vaughn?" she asked as a frown quickly replaced my smile, she blinked, "Chelsea?" "I'm…not with Vaughn anymore…"

The words I never thought would have left my mouth finally did.

Molly looked at me as I started to cry, she came over, and squeezed me, "It's ok…" she whispered as I grabbed onto her overalls trying to fight the tears, but to no avail, "We'll find you someone else, the guys here aren't like the ones on your little island." I looked at my cousin as she gave me a smile, "Don't worry, none of them are bad, they're all actually sweet." I smiled at her as she took my hand, "But for now let's just get some rest, you must be tired." I gave a slight nod as she led me into the house where she had an extra cot laid next to her bed.

"Make yourself at home." She said as I lay down on the cot then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

TBC…

Turtles95: Well you will find out in the next chapter what happens =)

Shimmerleaf: As long as my ideas stay in place in my mind the story will go the way it is suppose to go.

kitsune-mitsuki-fox-fullmoon: Here is the next chapter just for you

itsabell-chan: hahaha heres more for you too


End file.
